Child of The Sharingan
by AFriendlyNeighborhoodDog2
Summary: Before, the Uchiha were always in close relations with the Uzumaki. Inbreeding, their children made warriors of themselves. However, it is odd for an Uzumaki to carry the Sharingan gene because it almost never transmits through the Uchiha females. But there was one Uzumaki-descent boy who carries it. Meet Naruto, first Sharingan-wielder of his heritage since the time of Hashirama!
1. The Introductory Arc Part 1

**Chapter 1: Introducing, Naruto Namikaze!**

* * *

Minato and Kushina were walking along the village streets to go to the enclosed shelter for their son Naruto's birth. All though staying sane even with all pain she was enduring, Kushina's contractions grew worse as they walked, and Minato was beginning to get the pre-birth jitters along with his wife. "Step lightly up the stairs…" he said to Kushina as the reached the shelter on the outskirts of town.

"Minatooo… it hurts…" she said as her face contorted in a wince and she gripped his hand tighter than ever before.

"I know, darling… I know…"

Biwako, their midwife only laughed. "It's only going to get worse."

"OOOOHHH! There it goes… my water just broke." said Kushina as she then laid down on the birthing table and a blanket was put over her privates. Biwako stripped her out of her long skirt and they began at once.

Biwako checked to make sure she was properly dilated. She was, so Biwako started to say, "Push."

Minato placed one hand over Kushina's sealed belly and already began to feel the Kyuubi coming out.

He thought this beast was rarin' to go, ready to be free…

He began to grow worried…

XXX

It was later on in the birth, veering toward the end of it all when Biwako spoke. "Minato, close your eyes."

"Huh? Why, Biwako-san?"

"The mother should be the first to see the baby, not the father. Even though the doctor or midwife sees the baby before anyone else, the first parent to see the baby is supposed to be the mother."

Minato closed his eyes without question hearing his wife's and the beast's roars. It was almost painful him to hear his wife in such a beautiful way so pained and upset. _She's really having a hard time, isn't she?_ he thought.

"One final push!" said Biwako, wiping the sweat from her brow, Minato now noticing it was one final moment before his son would be born.

XXX

"And what happened then?" said Naruto calmly.

"You were born! You came straight out of my tummy, just like that, Naruto-kun." said Kushina.

Kushina and Naruto were sitting on the couch of their new home which was furnished more modernly than anything. It was apparently bedtime at the residence, where little boys were supposed to go to bed. Naruto was given the children's version the tale of how he was born while Kushina told the tale and Naruto listened avidly. What Kushina forgot to leave in was that Minato transferred the Kyuubi to Naruto after a long battle with the beast and the masked man that Minato could not figure out who he was. Kushina was also the first Jinchuriki to ever survive an unsealing. With only needing a few hours rest for her chakra levels to reach normal, it gave her enough strength to power out of the battle with her chakra exhaustion. Her healing chakra was indeed strong enough heal her exhaustion, and Minato gave his life to reseal half of the Kyuubi into Kushina. That way, Kushina could survive.

However Minato survived the Eight-Trigrams Sealing Style since his heart was pure and the Shinigami let him live verily for the rest of his life. He told everyone Naruto was a hero and everyone treated him as such.

Kushina thought Naruto was a serious, quiet boy, taking to Minato's side of the family and also not so much to the actual spirit of the Uzumaki. It was peculiar to her, to say the least. However, there was a bit of her inside after all since she sensed his inexplicable drive and willingness to follow in his father's footsteps, just like she had done with her father.

"Okay, momma. Thank you for telling me a story. I'll go to bed now." said Naruto, getting up and running down the hall into his room.

XXX

_Time Skip!_

_Two Years Later..._

"Naruto-kun! Time for breakfast!"

Naruto got out of bed slowly to see his mom standing in the doorway. She sighed and put one hand to her chest to see a fully dressed and adorned boy in his father's old track suit that he started to wear somewhere around the same age as Minato.

"Ahh, you look great, sweetie! My little boy…" Kushina said as she was walking toward him, putting one hand on his shoulder and kissing his cheek when she got close enough.

"Mom… god…" he said embarrassedly as he felt his face go hot. He rubbed the spot where she kissed him.

"I'm sorry, but you look just like him!" said Kushina with two tears flowing down her face. She ruffled his long-and-spiky blond hair and stroked his face.

"You mean dad, right?"

"Yes, sweetheart. That was your dad's."

"It smells a lot like a woman, actually." said Naruto with a sly smile.

She flicked his face and he sneezed.

"Head off to The Academy, now." she said, "I bet some pretty girls are talking about you somewhere."

XXX

"There you are, Naruto-kun!" said a small group of girls. It consisted of Ino, Sakura, Hinata, and all the other girls that were his avid followers. Hinata had shied out to the back of the line, but she had taken a solid interest in him even though she wasn't a true fangirl.

"So, did you pass?" said someone from the middle of the group.

"Yeah! I did great." he said with an eye smile, pulling up his waistband to reveal a Konoha hitai-ate belt.

"Ahh!" they said.

Some the boys looked jealously at him.

"Come sit with me, Naruto-kun!"

"No me!"

"No, ME!"

The girls were about to maul him when he quickly dodged every one of them and took his seat next to Shikamaru and Kiba.

"Sorry, guys, I'm sitting with my friends today." said Naruto, waving from his seat.

The girls fidgeted and groaned.

"Hey Shika-chan." said Naruto to the male next to him.

"Hey, stop calling me that! You got my parents on that whole craze once you left my house the other day." said Shikamaru.

Kiba and Naruto laughed.

"Hey look, there! It's Sasuke-dobe…" said Kiba, slapping his friend Shikamaru's chest twice with the back of his hand and pointing at him. He walked over to the nearest seat and sighed as he sat down.

"What's wrong with Sasuke?" said Naruto dubiously.

"He's the worst, they say he was the only one that failed, but I really don't wanna rely on that. Just look at his headband. He's sort of an odd case, being dead last and an Uchiha. Aren't the Uchiha supposed to amazing?" said Kiba.

"Well, okay, whatever you say." said Naruto.

"Hey, I'm just makin' a statement. He doesn't seem like the type to make a scene or anything. He just sits there lookin' depressed about something."

"Oi! You're an idiot, you know that." said the boy in the row behind them. "Sasuke did fail… we don't know why he's here."

"Oh." said Kiba, thinking for a minute.

"Hey, buzz off baka. You can't hear that Iruka-sensei is coming?" said Naruto, scowling at him.

"Hey, you're right!"

"Hello, students… sorry I'm late." said Iruka, walking in with a smile and a wave.

"Hello, Iruka-sensei!" chanted the class.

"I see we're all a little excited today. Yes, you are indeed excited because now you are all ninja." said Iruka with an eye smile. "Now, without further ado, let us get my lecture that I have prepared on my further expressions on the exceeding limits of teamwork."

The class stayed respectfully silent, but soon Iruka got the notion that they were doing it out of boredom or great irritability, which came as no surprise or in any patronizing value to his situation. Much older students were most often like this.

"Alright." said Iruka, clearing his throat and starting to pace, "As you may as well know…"

XXX

"And furthermore..."

Naruto wanted to tear his beautiful hair out and give it to charity by this point because his sensei practically was ringing through his ears…

Then there was a long silence as he pulled the clipboard closer to his face while squinting to see it better. "Alright, Team 1…"

Naruto listened for his name, but it wasn't called for most of the time that was out there. Naruto was beginning to grow impatient, his Uzumaki heritage getting the better of him, and consequently he whipped out his phone from under the table and started to text a kid in the Civilian Academy who he knew always kept his phone on vibrate. Soon there were only 7 girls left that Naruto could be with, including Sakura, Ino, and Hinata who were his favorites… 6 girls… 5… 4… 3…

"Naruto."

Naruto snapped out of his trance and realized his name had been called, but not in the way he should reply.

"'Alright there, Naruto?" said Iruka.

"I dozed off... sorry Iruka-sensei!"

The girls went 'Ahhh' as he waved and then the boys rolled their eyes.

Iruka looked at him with a nasty scowl and continued.

"Hinata."

"Huh?" said Hinata.

Iruka sighed, "Hinata, honestly…"

Hinata gave a wide smile and a blush of pleasure mixed with embarrassment as the girls groaned. Anyone would be better than Hinata the were all probably thinking

"And Sasuke."

"Congratulations you guys, you're the first full sensor type group that we've ever produced. Since this class has five sensors, it was hard to decide which ones would make up the team." said Iruka.

"Yah!" said Sasuke, "Amazing aren't I?"

The class laughed and Iruka looked livid for being interrupted for the third time.

"Sorry Sasuke… you scored the lowest scores in the entire class… we put the best with the worst. Naruto, do please keep him under control." said Iruka, looking at them with a glare.

Iruka finished all the names and it ended up being that the Ino-Shika-Cho legacy continued with the other two sensor types, Kiba and Shino having been paired with Sakura.

"Alright you guys, you're now free to eat lunch before you await your sensei's arrival." said Iruka finally. Everyone got up and started to head outside with their backpacks and lunches.

XXX

**How'd you like it, you guys? Pretty good right? Let me know in your reviews!**


	2. The Introductory Arc Part 2

Hey guys. I can't do another poll on my profile, so I'm going to do a review poll. If you don't know what that is, it's basically where you review while I give you a question to review on.

This poll is basically what color hair dye should Naruto use on his hair for his hair to match his Sharingan. Cast your two most favoritest hair colors **besides** Green, Pink, Orange (unless you can give me a good reason to do orange), and Purple of any shades and I will be _**accepting **_**votes for Blue, Black, Red, and Brown**. You can also suggest his hair stay blond because it doesn't matter to me. Keep in mind though the point is for his Sharingan to match his hair.

Ok? Bye-bye!

(Also be sure to check the jutsu list if your lost about what type of jutsu everyone in this fanfic is using. There will be a list of all the jutsu used in the full entirety of the series and I'll add to it each chapter each time that a jutsu is used. Just look for the number.)

XXX

**Chapter 2: Introductions and Bells!**

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata were sitting there staring at random things: the wall; Naruto; the ceiling; Naruto. Things were getting very tense between Sasuke and Naruto and Sasuke was near ready to shout out in boredom.

The silence was broken when Sasuke got up on a stool and put an eraser in between the sliding door and the frame.

Hinata started to fidget with her fingers even more than she was before. "S-Sasuke-san… I don't think that's a g-good i-idea…"

"Ha. He deserves it!" said Sasuke.

Naruto shook his head. "Sasuke-dobe… you're not going to get a Jonin with a lame trick like that-"

"Hey, he's coming, so shut up!" Sasuke cut in as he placed the stool next to the door and sat back down.

The grey haired man poked his head through the door and… "Hello everybody-"

The eraser fell straight on his head.

"Ah-ha! And you're a Jonin?" said Sasuke.

"I-I'm… I'm very sorry for his behavior sensei!" said Hinata, giggling slightly.

_Ha. What a loser…_ thought Naruto.

"My first impression of you three…"

The three looked curious to say the least…

"A bunch of fools."

The three looked down with a black mass over their heads.

XXX

They were on top of the roof, ready to give introductions like Kakashi had said just moments ago.

When Hinata spoke up, she sounded feeble, "U-Um, Kakashi-sensei… c-could you introduce yourself f-first? J-Just as an e-example..."

"Why certainly, Hyuuga-san." said Kakashi with an eye-smile, "My name is Hatake Kakashi… hm… what I like and what I dislike… I don't feel like telling you that. My hobbies… well, maybe that should stay secret. And my dreams for the future... well, that I just haven't thought it about really."

Sasuke raised his hand, ordered to be next, and with no other choice, Kakashi allowed it and Sasuke went for the introduction.

"My name's Uchiha Sasuke-sama! I like training, soba noodles, and my dream. What I dislike is waiting for the soba to cool, and anyone who dare stands in my way of my dream. My hobbies are training, eating soba, and pursuing my dream!" said Sasuke as he looked positively cheerful.

"And what is your dream, Sasuke-kun?" said Kakashi with an eye-smile.

"Huh? Oh, to become greater than all the Kage!" said Sasuke loudly.

Kakashi cleared his ear out with his pinky and said, "Alright… next please."

"My name is Namikaze Naruto… I like ramen, training, and hanging out with friends. I dislike annoying, loud people who can't tell a shit from a dick and hate people who challenge me without the strength to back them up. My hobbies are training and sparring with my friends. My dream… my dream is for everyone to acknowledge my existence because of my own strength and become Hokage to follow in my father's footsteps." said Naruto.

"I'm still going to be greater than you, teme." said Sasuke.

Naruto turned to glare at him.

"Next." said Kakashi.

"O-Oh, um… h-hi... um, my n-name is H-Hyuuga Hinata. I l-like… I mean, um, t-the person I like… um… uh… uh!" said Hinata, but she cowered and shied away as she played with her fingers.

"That's okay, take your time." said Kakashi.

"U-Um… I'm t-trying not t-to b-be nervo-I LOVE NARUTO-KUN!" she said and then cowered like her crush or somebody else was going to hit her.

"Tch." went Naruto and Hinata blushed wildly and sniffed.

Kakashi laughed hysterically, which only made Hinata blush more with her hands on her head. "I see we have some puppy-love romance going on. Alright, that's enough. Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata… tomorrow we'll be doing a test for your chance to become real ninja, for tomorrow isn't when we start real missions due to a selection for the survival rates of a squad. Imagine having 6 slackers, 3 weaklings, and 4 incompetent students as ninja. There are also many more competent ninja who don't listen or follow the rules. Now because you're going to face ninja who are like that, who only wish to harm or kill you, you'll learn fast for me and have to figure out those rules yourself. I suspect that you, Sasuke have already met a person that you would consider scum?"

Sasuke looked drawn while Hinata and Naruto looked confused.

"We'll meet at training ground 7, which is actually my personal fields for this sort of thing and regular training purposes as well. We will be meeting there from now on." said Kakashi, "Get up like you normally would if you were going to school and head out there... and don't eat breakfast or you'll puke."

The three looked to each other scared.

XXX

Naruto was walking around the village with one intention on his mind, _Get there as late as possible, Naruto… keep Kakashi waiting for at least 5 minutes… _he thought. Since it was about midday and he knew his father's student Kakashi didn't arrive on time for anything, _even my own birthday party…_ he knew how to deal with this situation. When he reached the training ground, he saw that Hinata and Sasuke were looking sour with Kakashi beaming. "There you are! You had me waiting almost 5 minutes." he said.

"Sorry, a black cat crossed my path and I had to take a de-"

Sasuke didn't stand for it. "You're late, teme!"

"Oi, shut it, baka." said Naruto as he walked up to him and socked his arm.

"Hm…" went Sasuke as he was pouting childishly and was crossing his arms.

"Alright, you two… settle down now." said Kakashi doing the 'bring it down a level' motion with his hands.

XXX

Kakashi had explained the test. They were to get two silver bells by the evening in any way they possibly could. If they couldn't get a bell by the next eve, (which could also be two or none of them besides just one of them), the ones who couldn't get one fail the test and get tied to stumps. Those not tied to stumps also get a boxed lunch and get to eat it in front of the other students. As for the test, they were allowed to use ninja tools and their strongest techniques.

"Naruto… you seem a little hot-headed taking me on without concealing yourself." said Kakashi

"Tch, don't even give yourself the credit. I'll take you down on my own." said Naruto.

"Bring it on, then." said Kakashi simply.

Naruto pulled out two teleportation kunai and sped along the dirt until he threw both kunai at his target. Kakashi pulled out his own kunai and soon blocked them. However, Naruto had planned for that. He used the Flying Thunder God Technique (1) and as he flew through the void of space used the Advanced Transparent Escape Technique (2) to completely make himself blend in with the space itself. When he came out of the Flying Thunder God Technique, he was completely masked.

"So you blended in with the background huh?" said Kakashi as he pulled out his Sharingan (3) while he then looked around and searched for a chakra signal. "Wait… I don't see him. Up, down, left, right, front, ba-"

Naruto punched him straight in in the face when he looked back. Kakashi fell back dazed and Naruto reached for the bell, but was caught by Kakashi's hand, however not before he teleported to Kakashi's back side yet again and kicked swiftly. Kakashi then collapsed and Naruto took a bell for himself, coming out of the jutsu.

"You are your father's son, after all." said Kakashi.

Naruto smirked.

"Alright who's next?" said Naruto.

Sasuke threw kunai with wires attached to them and they flew around Kakashi while he was still weak and struggling to stand up, thus leaving him bound. Naruto had to admit that that was pretty clever of Sasuke, binding Kakashi when not having enough time to do the hand seals for the Substitution Jutsu and all. He thought he deserved the bell, so he took it from Kakashi as he struggled and handed it to Sasuke.

"Alright, I give… apparently the males are the superior." said Kakashi, "You pass, you two, but we must find Hinata and tie her to that stump. You two must decide if you want her to be a ninja, redoing the test only this time with three bells or continue on without a third teammate."

XXX

Hinata was standing there being tied to the stump looking drawn. It was then that Kakashi asked her as she inwardly cried, "Is that too tight?"

"N-No…" she lied in a quiet voice as she blushed.

"Alright, it's up to them." said Kakashi with a warm, mask-faced smile. He went to look at Naruto. "Look you two, you are not to feed her anything! She will go without lunch, understand? If you feed her, you will lose your only chance to ever become ninja and be sent back to the academy to repeat your last year in your ninja education."

"Alright, Kakashi. Whatever…" said Naruto.

"Yeah, we won't!" said Sasuke with a happy grin.

Kakashi then said, "Okay, good-bye." and disappeared into a swirl of leaves.

Hinata's stomach started to growl…

Naruto lifted his chopsticks to Hinata's mouth. "It's alright, Hinata, he's gone…" said Naruto. She looked to the pair of chopsticks holding a bit of sticky rice. Her stomach howled, but she turned away as she had no other choice on the mind. She couldn't take Naruto's kind offering no matter if she was blushing or not. She just couldn't!

"But, Naruto-kun… I don't care if I get sent back to the academy. When Kakashi comes back, just tell him you don't want redo the test." Hinata said.

"Tch, whatever… I can redo this test until we all pass, but you need your strength, damn it… we're a team." said Naruto.

Sasuke even cut in, "Yeah, teammates gotta stick together, eh?" said Sasuke, putting his bit of rice into her mouth hastily and forcing her to swallow.

"You idiots… YOU FOOLS!"

The clouds started to swirl—the lightning crackled and the sunlight started to fade—they were under the scariest genjutsu ever created…

Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke and said, "YOU…!"

"Shut up! You're not going to fail us! My dad told me about your little test. All we have to do is be a team, right? We as ninja are one! People who turn their backs on their teammates, they're scum… that's what you always taught me, along with Jiji, Jiraiya, and Dad!" said Naruto standing up and spilling the food all over the ground.

"Yeah, we never gave up on each other… yeah!" said Sasuke, cheering from his sit upon the ground.

"You…

"Pass."

XXX

**How was that you guys? Was it good? As I've been saying to my friends, I've gone and decided to do whole arcs for chapters instead of splitting the arcs into consecutive chapters.**

**Should I do first-person next chapter? I wanted two people to suggest that I do first person before I try it. Okay?**

**Anyway, hoped you liked the Introductory Arc!**

2) Advanced Transparent Escape Technique: A more advanced form of the original, allowing the user to take on the form whatever surrounding they are in when they cast the jutsu with near perfect results. Combined with near perfect timing and with no using of any hand seals whatsoever (which can be done if in the void of space when casting the jutsu) it can be combined with the Flying Thunder God Technique to make your body undetectable, atomless, and soundless like the void of space if used right after entering the void of space.

1) Flying Thunder God Technique: This jutsu allows the user, by use of seals that are planted on contact, go through the void of the space time continuum and come out within proximity of the seal. The seal can be applied to just about anything and it comes in two forms: Uzumaki-Style and Senju-Style. Both have the same purpose, and the same amount of power.

3) Sharingan: The Sharingan is a doujutsu or eye technique that allows the user to copy basic elemental jutsu primarily and most non-elemental jutsu secondarily. Its other powers include seeing fast moving objects easily, casting genjutsu with direct eye contact, and seeing chakra flow. (More to be added)


	3. The Land of Waves Arc Part 1

_**This has an important message at the end. Be sure to read it since it's not that long!**_

XXX

**Chapter 3: Death of Kakashi!**

* * *

Coming down to the scene in the forest, Tora rescue mission #5 was going pleasantly...

"I sense them going north… I'm going into position. I'm there, I'm there! Alright, what about you guys? I also sense that you're getting into position..." said Naruto, talking on his headset radio.

"I hear them, guys!" said Sasuke, also talking into his radio.

"I'm in position." said Hinata, who was also talking on the same radio line in addition to Sasuke and Naruto.

"Wait, I'm supposed to be in position now? I thought-!" said Sasuke.

Naruto cut in angrily on the other end, "Just get to you position, slowpoke…"

"Who died and made you leader!" said Sasuke.

Kakashi intervened, talking into the same kind of headset as well, "Enough, you nearly blew my speaker Sasuke… remember that I'm team leader on this mission, you guys."

Sasuke sounded from the other end and it sounded like he was running. That's when everybody took off to corner their target. "They saw me! I'm in pursuit and I repeat… they saw me!"

The shadowed animal leaped from the bushes as Naruto went to capture it and missed, only to fall right into Sasuke's arms. "Good Kitteee-aghhhh!" said Sasuke as it meowth scratched his face. Tora the cat was a sore loser in defeat!

XXX

"Oooh! My little Tora…" said the fat lady who owned the beast, mauling Tora in the process.

They were back in the mission giving room in The Academy where Ms. Fat Lady was giving the person who ran the collections box the money for this mission. Sasuke thought, _Heh, serves him right…_ as he stood slanted with his hands on his hips. That's when he started to complain, "Hey, Old Man Hokage! Why don't you and your little blond successor do something about all the lame missions?"

"And what do you propose they do, Sasuke-kun?" said Kakashi.

The Old Hokage nodded. "Yes… as Genin, you are to do D-ranks, the lowest form of-"

Sasuke tuned out at that moment, not listening to a word he had said.

"Hiruzen, maybe we should give them that new mission that's supposed to be almost non-hazardous." said Naruto's father to the old Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen. "Would you agree to that?"

Naruto looked somewhat excited. "Yeah, agree, jiji… we got this."

"Alright… you shall have your first C-rank as a team."

"Alright! I can see the money pouring in!" said Sasuke, jumping for joy.

XXX

It was the next day that their mission started. They had been briefed about their mission by the Hokage and what they had told them was that they'd be protecting the Master Bridge Builder of the Land of Waves, an old guy named Tazuna. He was building a massive bridge and it was in the near completion of its stages. He just needed the extra protection, he said, because their land has spent a lot of money and the balance of the Wave Country is unstable. Everything is pretty much shutting down in the Land of Waves and there were people who wanted Tazuna dead because of the bridge. However, it would be no one but mere thugs and most of them wouldn't be active enough or dangerous enough to be a real threat to ninja.

However, Kakashi had the feeling when his explanation was done that he was lying. Naruto also picked up on his chakra signals and could differentiate that he was lying as well. There was also Sasuke who could actually hear his mind with his hearing ultra-sensory powers but Kakashi stopped him before he could say anything. Instantly Tazuna felt like his speech was being singled out.

As they walked, Kakashi noticed a puddle. _That's strange… it hasn't rained in weeks._

When they continued further down the trail, Kakashi pushed on the brakes and stopped everyone.

"Alright, we're about to be attacked… get ready and keep your guard up." said Kakashi.

Two Chunin-level nin with a blade-like chain coming from their opposing palms went to wrap around Kakashi as they started to tighten the slack. As Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke all watched from a distance with Tazuna behind them, they heard Kakashi's last words. "Naruto! You know what do! Protect Tazuna!"

That's when Kakashi was shredded to pieces by the one constricting chain.

"Kakashi! Damn you… you're going to pay for that! HE WAS MY SENSEI AND FRIEND!" said Naruto.

Naruto pulled out and then leaped into the air, spun around in a slanted aerial pirouette throw a kunai with amazing precision at both of their eyes which both made contact, sticking into them with blood spurting everywhere. Their chain was too taught, so they tried to reach to pull the kunai out with their non-dominant hand, but Naruto teleported to each of the kunai and shoved the kunai into their heads. They died instantly with blood splattering all over Naruto's clothing and face.

He looked back to the three and they looked horrified at what they had just seen. Sasuke then noticed something… his eyes… they were red with 2 prongs and a black circle on each side…

"How could it be…?"

"What do you mean how could it be! YOU SAW HIM DIE!" screamed Naruto

He ran up to him and punched in the face.

Naruto's nostrils flared, but Sasuke shook his head as he held his cheek. "You're eyes… they're Sharingan eyes!"

"What do you mean…? Wait, if I have the Sharingan, then why can't I see your chakra flow?" said Naruto.

"You can't just see it unless you really want to. Try it, Naruto-kun." said Hinata, "The Byakugan works the same way."

He tried… he tried thinking about the chakra flow and how he wanted to see it, and…

He saw it.

"No way, this is so cool… but... Kakashi." said Naruto, feeling the power surge through his eyes. Felt barely any drain, like he's body had enough capacity to have them on all the time, like many older Uchiha around the village. Just two things though… why would he have 1. the Sharingan and 2. the capacity to use it? I knew a lot about the Sharingan from his classes at The Academy, and it was probably the most powerful thing he had ever heard about. However, now he had them.

"Don't worry Naruto… you did well with your fight, but it's a shame you killed them before they could be interrogated." said a familiar voice, walking up to his back and putting one hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Kakashi in the flesh. Naruto looked surprised and Kakashi gave a mask-covered smile. "You need a little storytelling from your father, it seems."

"Can't wait…" said Naruto sarcastically. "You sure you can't just tell me, Kakashi?"

"I'll save the honor for your father." said Kakashi.

Naruto hugged Kakashi who looked surprised from the sudden sign of affection. Kakashi patted him on his back and then Naruto asked, "What about the ninja?"

"We'll leave them tied up to a tree so it will look like they're alive. However, what really needs to be explained was why this new enemy showed up." said Kakashi, looking and nodding to Tazuna.

Tazuna nodded back. "It must be Gato… let me explain."

Tazuna talked about how a drug lord named Gato invaded their land and took over. He was a ruthless and evil man who only scared the people into a situation they couldn't get out of. He also apparently had a force of ninja in his arsenal now, and that's what scared Kakashi.

"Your life hangs in the balance with the success of this mission. Why did you lie to us? Never mind, that doesn't matter now. What does matter is that it'll only get tougher from here on out. They'll be sending a Jounin-level ninja now and we better watch out for his techniques…" said Kakashi.

"Okay, Kakashi-sensei, let's just hope you can take whoever comes next." said Naruto.

XXX

**Sorry, I just couldn't make a whole entire arc a chapter for these reasons: 1. I know that the chapters will get INSANELY long as the arcs get longer; 2. the arcs as you can see will be slightly different than the Canon, so I'll be free to make some of them really long; and 3. because I'm only doing a maximum of 3-4 parts of an arc with the conclusion being the longest chapter, the individual chapters will get really long as well.**

**I hope that clears things up as to why this chapter was so short. Sorry…**


	4. The Land of Waves Arc Part 2

**Chapter 4: Intensity, Intensity**

* * *

There was a problem however… when they reached the village Naruto was instantly recognized as the Hokage's son. That made Kakashi worried so Naruto was given a (thankfully) clean facemask of his to use as a disguise. Kakashi knew Minato had ties with all the major crime rings in the world since he's killed and enforced law in countless countries and it would be dangerous for Naruto to be noticed, and the less of his features covered the better (like his whisker marks!). As extra precautions-since his hair and eyes were dead giveaways that he was important-he wore bandages around his eyes and dyed his hair black temporarily. Naruto wasn't strong enough to handle a lot of thugs at once, though he could at least kill 4 or so with no problem.

"Hey! Why does your 'you-know what' activate when you angry?" said Sasuke as they turned into the market grocery store.

They couldn't really talk about the Sharingan in public unfortunately so they were reduced to saying 'you-know-what'.

"I don't know. What I'm more worried about is that I still can't use it all the time… I activated it and couldn't maintain it easily after a while. I started to feel dizzy." said Naruto. "That's never happened before with my Sage Mode. I can activate it and maintain it for several months. The only reason why I don't do that is the drain that comes after I deactivate it, but really, that's not the point. My capacity for the 'you-know-what' isn't strong enough. And when I do get angry, it takes several hours for the you-know-what to turn off… hence why I have the bandages on so when it does happen I'm not actively using it."

"Can you not you see?" said Tazuna.

"I can, you see… my sensory powers allow me to tell where everything is relative to me when I use them, like walls, trees, and other things. Probably because everything has Natural Energy and I've gotten so used to sensing both Chakra and Natural Energy that I do it easily without thinking about it. Even when I can't sense a person, I can pretty much feel if I'm about to be attacked because of the disturbances in the Energy surrounding." said Naruto picking up the few little green onions that looked sad and lonely all by themselves.

"Alright, are we done?" said Sasuke. Naruto nodded.

"Let's go back, shall we?" said Tazuna.

XXX

As Tsunami was preparing dinner and while Tazuna helped with the dishes, Hinata looked at the family portrait on the wall. "U-Um… T-Tsunami-san, w-why is there a p-person missing in this p-picture?"

They both stopped what they were doing turned to give a slight glare while Hinata noticed the hostility and played with her fingers. Tsunami's and Tazuna's eyes softened as they told Hinata it was alright, that she was just curious.

"Kaiza's the one missing." said Tazuna, "He was called the hero of this village for saving the lower district from flooding massively."

"O-Oh." said Hinata.

"He was also my husband. He gave us hope in our time of need… until Gato murdered him." said Tsunami.

The room fell silent.

"I'm sorry." said Hinata.

"Don't be!" said a little kid's voice as he came out of the shadows.

Naruto stood up immediately headed over to the boy. The boy looked scared.

"Kid, I don't know if you got some sort of problem, but-"

"Just leave me alone… you don't know what it's like! Just go away and leave this village for good!" said the kid.

"But quit your whining and let us do something about it! What would your father do if he we back here ten times the man he was, maybe even knowing a couple things about being a real man! Real ninja are real men and women who save lives and risk their own for other people's way of living! We're strong enough to take down Gato, his goons and stupid ass faker ninja that he's sending to kill us!" said Naruto.

The room went silent. By the time he was done, the boy started to cry.

"Kid… get a grip."

"Stop it N-Naruto-kun! He's had enough-"

"No, it's okay… but he's WRONG! I KNOW HE IS!" the boy ran away crying.

"Let me talk to him." said Kakashi. "Hinata, you seem concerned… will you come with me? You too, Naruto as long as you don't yell again."

Hinata did look concerned and so did Naruto. Soon they both nodded.

"You guys, give him a chance to cool down and let my father tell the story of Inari's father."

Tazuna sighed and went into detail about a man named Kaiza, a fisherman looking for new work in the Land of Waves. He was kindly, benevolent man who had big dreams, was caring, and had warm smile every time he was with his family. Kaiza saved Inari from drowning in a lake after falling off a dock somewhere near here. Inari soon grew fond of Kaiza and so did the family at large. It was then when a terrible storm hit that Kaiza risked his own life for the village's sake by closing off the flood gate leading to the lower district. He was made into a hero among the cowards of the village and his bravery was soon turning foolhardy as Gato came into town…

"W-What happened then, Tazuna-san?" said Hinata. They were all sitting at the kitchen table now.

"When Kaiza went against Gato to challenge him, his arms were cut off, and he was executed publicly in front of the whole village. That included me, my daughter, and especially Inari. Inari lost the courage that was left in his heart to Gato, along with the rest of the village. It still brings Tsunami-chan to tears." said Tazuna.

He was right-Tsunami was in tears. "I'm alright father… the wound has long since healed with all this time that's gone by. However, I still feel like's been yesterday since it happened, which is why I'm crying." she said.

Hinata rubbed her back.

"Tch… well, what are we waiting for? Let's go talk to him." said Naruto, nodding.

"I-I r-really think w-we s-should, s-sensei." said Hinata twiddling her thumbs.

"Alright." said Kakashi, "Let's go…"

XXX

Kakashi stood by the door to the bedroom while Hinata entered and Naruto stood back from afar.

Hinata jumped out to the balcony where Inari was sitting. "H-Hello…"

"What do you want…?" said Inari with a dreary sob.

"I-I just want to talk…"

"Fine, whatever…"

Hinata noticed the picture in his hand. "Is t-that K-Kaiza, Inari-kun?"

Inari turned to glare at her. "Why are you here?"

"Because it's just like Naruto said… even though I was mad, I still believed every word. It seems that you believe some of it, too, based off of your mood and attitude towards me. I know when things get unfair… I remember when I lost my real mom. I remember all the times I would lose out to Neji, my cousin and Hanabi, my sister in battles that only lasted a few short minutes. I was a failure to my clan until I became strong like Naruto. But I'm not strong as him physically or mentally," said Hinata, pointing to her heart, "I'm strong in here. My love for Naruto is strong… but he doesn't seem to realize yet that I'm always there in the background, looking for my chance to make my way into his heart. There are people who you need to give a second chance, even people who are gone or so distant from you. Then there are people like Gato who need a lesson in pain, not kindness. All I'm asking is to give us a chance, so we can make things right again. I'm going to leave you be now. I hope this helped."

Inari looked heartfelt at her words. He smiled widely.

Hinata slid back into the room and Naruto was standing there with a sly smile. "N-Naruto-kun?" said Hinata.

Naruto leaned over and kissed her cheek. Hinata blushed wildly. "There's a chance and a time left to be in my heart… a lifetime full of them. Hinata, you're cool." he said.

Hinata nearly fainted. "Really? C-Cause I think I-I'm hot! Wait, t-t-that's not what I meant… i-is it hot out, o-or is it just my face..."

"It's your face… ha!"

She slapped him on the chest then slumped over into his arms.

After Naruto noticed Inari, he saw that he was staring at him, just standing there. As Inari smiled, he said, "Naruto-san, thank you for everything… I didn't mean yell at you. You were right all along. I mean, what would my dad do? He would tell me the same things. Thank you for everything."

Naruto frowned and went, "Hm, yeah, whatever kid. You got my thanks for coming so quietly."

Kakashi fully walked into the room and said, "Lay her on the bed."

XXX

**Done! Hope you liked it!**

**Bye~**

**(EDIT~ I'm currently in the process of making a poll and it should go up around 4:30ish on May 14th 2014. The things I'm going to be doing next is combining the unnecessarily broken up chapters into one chapter every ten chapters or so. Bye~)**


	5. Transition 1

Naruto awoke to a rainy morning, unable to sleep. The boy could not sleep because of this itching feeling that the village was calling him. As he walked through the drizzle, he confronted someone in the village. A small boy from the looks of it-his hands were outstretched before him. "Tch. Beat it…" he said.

"But Mister… I'm hungry… I'm so hungry…" he said, starting to cry.

Then he knew, recognizing it verily from a large distance that he was being watched.

Naruto took out a 10 ryo coin and handed it off to him. "Don't you have a home?"

"No… Gato killed my parents… please help the village!"

"How do you know who I-"

The coin dropped the ground, and the child instantly vanished.

Naruto proceeded to pick up the coin. "Hello?"

"Naruto!" said a voice, familiar in the rain.

He turned around and felt a presence that was Hinata's. "Hinata?" he said as she ran up to him. The rain started to pour. "Let's find a place that's open! It's pouring down rain."

Hinata nodded and said, "O-Okay!"

They ran towards a shop where they ducked under the overhang of a store and sat on a bench. "So um, what's up, Hinata." said Naruto coolly.

"W-We were j-just worried about you—you w-weren't in your bed and thought s-something must have happened." she said.

Hinata looks like a sheepdog with her hair wet, thought Naruto. "I'm sorry." he said with a huff. "I didn't know if what I was seeing was real or not."

"W-What d-do y-you mean?" she said, looking shocked. Naruto thought she was thinking something similar to what he was thinking… but how could that be…?

"I saw in a dream that the bridge would be my death." he said. "I had just come back from the bridge where could I see where I'd die. But you know what? I'm not afraid. Hinata… my life has been different than what people thought it was. The reason why I'm so cold is because they are…"

"Naruto… y-you d-don't h-have a d-death wish, do you?"

"I might. Abuse always gets you to that point."

"But Naruto! Y-You have a w-wonderful team by your side… who's abusing you?"

"My dad pushed me to be great and my mom hates me. I'm different than my parents. Maybe I don't want to push people to like me." he said with his teeth noticeably clenching, "The thing is I hate being around you guys. I feel like I'm being pushed to my brink, and all I can do is push back. You made me feel happiness I've never felt, but I don't even know if I know what that is. I just want to be alone. My hatred is all I have. But you still push me to be something I'm not. Don't take it personal, because I just hate everything that stands in my way of my dream. When the Namikaze Clan died when I was seven, the only family I had left was gone besides my bitter parents. They just don't understand me. I wish to revive my clan and take control of my feelings. When I want to let people in, I'll do it. But right now I just need some time and a little bit a healing. Only you yourself can heal your own body."

Hinata was shocked. "I won't stop you from doing whatever it is that you want. If I just impose more onto you, your burden will only increase, am I right? I'm sorry, but I'm not going to let it end on that bridge. I saw it, too, Naruto. But what I saw was different. You'll know in time…"

XXX

That's it everybody! I know it's really short… it's annoying me royally at the moment everybody. I just wanted a good transition chapter (which I'll be doing every now and again) to darken the mood (or lighten it in other cases). So I hope you guys aren't too mad.


End file.
